fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Len Kagamine And The Stick Of Truth/Transcript
a plane to Los Angeles and Gakupo are singing along to their favourite song and watching a movie other Vocaloids are just doing other things for an example, is listening to music on his tablet '' ''Lennarrating: I know that some of you are wondering why the apocalypse didn't last very long. Well, I'll tell you why it didn't last very long. It's because Miku and I went on an adventure that put the apocalypse to a stop. We knew that the apocalypse shouldn't have come in the first place. It all started as a simple first day of our summer vacation in America like every other year. We decided that Los Angeles would be a perfect American spot for that vacation this year. We spend our every summer vacation in America because I'm the Vocaloid master as well as one of the Vocaloids and I feel that going to America every year for our summer vacation is safer than being stuck in a Japanese hotel with a six-year-old and a woman who replaced someone's mom. After all, our master chose me to permanently take over as the Vocaloid master before he died and all. I guess it must've been like a promotion. But nobody's even told me what a promotion is. at the Los Angeles airport, at the plane entrance Musso's Lean On Me is playing on the speakers are passing through the Vocaloids come into the airport with their luggage gets all excited with everyone else '' ''Len: All right! Kaito: Whoo! Luka: Oh my God! Miku: I'm so happy! Rin: Wow! walks over to them '' '''Sonic': There they are! There's my musical friends! Kaito: Sonic! How are you? Sonic: I'm good, man. How are you? Kaito: I'm cool. Sonic: How's everyone else doing? Len: We're doing okay as usual. Sonic: I have the best summer vacation ever planned, Len. Len: Lay it on me. Sonic: I don't wanna ruin it. and the Vocaloids begin to walk off then gets a funny feeling '' ''Miku: Guys, can I just use the girls' bathroom before we go? Sonic: All right. We'll wait here for you. goes to the girls' bathroom '' '''Luka': All right. Who wants a diet coke? Len: I'll take one. Luka: All right. goes to the cafe on, in the girls' bathroom finishes drying her hands goes to the door but James Franco is there grabs her by her top '' ''Miku: Hey! James: Sorry. I just need a minute with you. Miku: What do you want? James: There's three villains around here. They have a lair outside of here. They might bring the apocalypse tonight. If the apocalypse ever begins, do whatever you can to put an end to it, okay? Take a companion with you, just in case. moves him away from her and rushes out of the girls' bathroom on, outside the airport cafe rushes to the others '' ''Miku: Luka! Luka! Luka, James Franco's in the girls' bathroom! Luka: A guy in the girls' bathroom? Miku: Mmm-hmm. Luka: That's weird. goes to get everyone some drinks sees this '' ''Len: Luka, I'll get Miku a drink at McDonald's. Sonic did say we're going there for lunch, after all. Luka: I'll get her a drink while we're here as well so she doesn't get too hot later, okay? Len: Got it. goes to get something for Miku and Sonic are very confused about a guy going in a girls' bathroom' '' '''Sonic': A guy in a girls' bathroom? Kaito: That's unusual. Sonic: Yeah. ''go back to the table where Miku is now in a seat sits down next to her boys sit down opposite her and Miku '' ''Rin': Boys aren't allowed to go in a girls' bathroom, Kaito. What makes two minutes ago any different? '''Kaito': He must've probably snuck in there. Sonic: He must've done. He's gonna be in big trouble for that. on, outside the airport, on the road and the others have grabbed some food from McDonald's and are now on their way to their vacation house in Sonic's car '' ''Lennarrating: That day, James Franco said that the apocalypse might begin that night. At first, even I thought he was crazy. But then Miku and I both realized that he was telling the truth. at a nearby local shop '' ''pulls up at the drive-thru of the workers approaches him and the Vocaloids '' ''Worker: Welcome, sir. Sonic: Hi, man. A couple of bottles of sunscreen, some food and a few large bottles of fizzy drinks including Coca-Cola Zero, please. worker goes back inside to grab everything and the Vocaloids enjoy the scenery while they wait on worker comes back with some boxes full of the things Sonic asked for and puts everything in the car's boot then goes to Sonic's window '' ''Worker: That'll be ninety-five pounds altogether. pays the worker ninety-five pounds worker then puts them in his pocket '' ''Worker: I hope you make sure your friends have an enjoyable summer here. on, on a street kids are playing and some grown-ups are relaxing and walking and even chattering on, outside the gang's vacation house pulls up with the Vocaloids in his car everyone gets out of the car gets out a map of houses in Los Angeles then reads it '' ''Luka: Okay. Number fifty-nine. Okay, it's three doors. So it should be... Let's see... A, B, C... It's just... then sees Rin at the door and the others walk over to the door '' ''Luka: Hey, Rin. How did you know that was... faces Kaito '' '''Luka': She's so smart. I'm telling you, she's so smart. faces Rin as she and the others arrive at the door with their supplies '' '''Luka': How'd you know it was that door, Rin? sees that her shoelace is untied '' '''Rin': Luka, my shoelace is untied. I don't wanna trip and fall. sees the untied shoelace '' '''Luka': All right. Let me tie it up. '''' ''''Category:Fan Fiction